


【DMC】下落的恶魔【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 他们向着回家的路前进
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	【DMC】下落的恶魔【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> 平凡的恶魔的后续

即使是荒废的教堂也依旧是教堂，他们这么做是在玷污它仅存的神圣。但丁模模糊糊地想，温暖的阳光透过破碎的彩窗照耀出十字架暗淡的光辉，给它镀上一层金色的虚影，他迷离地盯着那道漂泊着灰尘的光，更加卖力地摆动起自己的腰肢。  
“但丁……”维吉尔被但丁湿软的后穴吞没又吐出，他双手虚掩在弟弟的屁股上，叹息着似乎想要说什么，但浸染在空气里的意乱情迷阻止了他，让他只是重复着但丁的名字。  
他们开始得很小心，连一个吻都觉得过于激烈。  
这些天来，他们适应了末日，适应了没有魔力，像一对普通的幸存者那样生活，甚至习惯到了会在不经意间松懈，露出马脚。但是他们很少会碰触对方。肢体接触似乎成了两人间的一种禁忌，维吉尔和但丁都清楚对方的这份刻意的疏远，但是谁也没有提起。即使他们能够在这个世界生存，有一个事实他们却都在心底隐隐地惧怕着，不愿触及。  
维吉尔还是握住了但丁的手腕，压抑着把骑在自己身上的人顶到失神的冲动，动作轻缓到不像是他，将呻吟着的但丁拉了下来。但丁恍惚地看着哥哥把搭在长椅上的外套铺在地上，然后搂住他的腰把他放了上去。  
“哦，真温柔。”但丁迷蒙地笑着，没受伤的手臂勾住维吉尔的脖子向他索求一个吻。  
维吉尔并没有说什么。他不去理睬垂下的额发，俯身亲吻他的兄弟，他的新娘，深情得仿佛要掠走但丁的每一次呼吸，然后在这漫长的吻里，再次进入了他。  
这本不该发生，不论是维吉尔还是但丁，他们都对一个事实心知肚明。现在的他们不再是恶魔的孩子，在这个世界里，他们甚至比人类更像人类，而这也意味着……他们的身体就像人类一样脆弱。可能是其他人类的一颗子弹，也可能是那些行尸走肉的一个咬痕，甚至是一场他们从没感受过的微不足道的感冒，仅仅是这些就足以将死亡带给他们，而且是永远的，彻底的死亡。  
当维吉尔发现但丁会从他的枪口前躲开时，他终于意识到，一个细小的失误就会让他失去但丁，不会有什么被释放而出的魔力来拯救他了。  
但丁在维吉尔的背上留下一道道见血的抓痕，裹在手臂上的绷带里晕开了一片殷红。他像是感受不到疼痛，双腿毫无保留地向维吉尔敞开，缠住哥哥的腰，放任那根粗硬的阴茎在他青涩的穴道里进出。从他屁股里溢出的肠液在身下的外套上晕开一片湿痕，但这并不能让维吉尔对但丁的操弄轻松分毫，他的弟弟紧的仿佛处子。  
维吉尔并不清楚，这该算作他的失误吗？当他在十字架前亲吻但丁时还不知道自己会真的进入他，因为这……很不适时宜。但是当他的耳朵被灌进弟弟的呻吟，鼻尖没入他卷曲的发丝，他所有的克制顷刻间被欲火焚尽。  
“维吉尔……维吉尔……”但丁迷乱地叫着，他被侵入被占有，每一分快感都被他的哥哥掌握。他紧拥压在自己身上的维吉尔，被哥哥施与的痛苦都如此甜蜜，仿佛他们又回到了年轻时，孤注一掷，不管不顾，即使下一刻就这么死去也不足为惜。  
但丁有勾引维吉尔吗？哦是的，如果把他拖上法庭，他会立刻认罪的，只是他并没有任何负罪感。但丁自己也没有想到他会像诱人堕落的蛇一样缠紧维吉尔，祈求给他戴上戒指的人在他的腹中留下更炽热的烙印。  
来吧维吉尔，现在的我可以拥有你给我的任何痕迹。  
两个纯然的血肉之躯纠葛交织，把末日抛之脑后，现在的他们再不能用半魔的血统为自己的行为开脱，他们的身上没有一丝非人的存在，但是这又有什么所谓？所有的枷锁都变得无关紧要，此时重要的唯有拥有彼此。  
他们像落难的乘客被快感肆意冲刷席卷，维吉尔咬住但丁的脖颈，在但丁濒临破碎的尖叫声中挺身将全部赋予了他。  
阳光温暖而无瑕地洒在他们身上，维吉尔侧身躺下，细小的石子沾到了他的马甲上。潮红尚未从但丁的脸颊褪去，他氤氲的双眼柔软的像一汪湖水。他们并肩躺着，在高潮后的余韵中惬意地吐息。  
仰望着教堂枝叶繁茂的房顶，但丁叹息一声，没头没尾地说了一句：“射在里面会很不方便啊。”  
维吉尔静默地扭过头看着但丁的侧脸，从贴在额前被汗水打湿的头发到下巴上新萌发的胡茬。他握住但丁的手，十指相扣着亲吻他的手背，凑近他的耳边，低缓地说道：“对不起。”  
也许是那声潮湿的道歉弄痒了但丁，他对维吉尔眨眨眼，然后笑了起来，久久没有停息。

整顿过后，维吉尔和但丁在日落之前上路。根据但丁的直觉，他们把教堂周围搜寻了一番，最后在一把长椅的地板下发现了一个枪袋，里面装着一把散弹枪和两把配有消音器的手枪，以及两盒子弹。没有食物也没有水，不过能有所收获已经是交了好运，因此两人并没有太在意。  
接下来的行程不再适合依靠车辆，这并不重要，因为这在计划之内。离开教堂后他们必须万分小心，选择在夜里赶路也是为了避免被可能的幸存者发现，两人都清楚自己没什么余力应对敌人，但若是做黑暗中隐秘的猎手，没人能比他们更出色。维吉尔和但丁重新分配了物资，确保不会因为损失一个人的背包就寸步难行，不过在食物的分配上并不绝对公平，但丁得到了绝大多数的甜食，那一包M&M豆他这一路都没舍得拆开，现在被维吉尔毅然决然塞进了他的背包里。  
行至午夜，这一路出奇的平静。没有变异者也没有幸存者，只有野兔偶尔蹦出，踩断地上的树枝。在树林里，他们找到了一个小木屋，大概是被人搭来狩猎用的，里面有一张床和足够处理野兔的案台。但现在已经荒废了，燃尽的蜡烛立在沾满血迹的案台上，蜡泪流淌进地板里，似乎它是被遗弃在这里，直至烛心全部融成灰烬。幸好它没有把这木屋也一并点燃，在野外过夜对一对新婚夫妇未免太过凄惨。  
借着手电筒的光，维吉尔打开地图跟但丁商讨之后的行程。因为这一夜的顺利，他们已经十分接近鲸鱼的所在处，如果之后也能如此，在明天黎明前他们便能抵达目的地了。但丁伸了个懒腰，他说自己已经迫不及待想洗个热水澡了。维吉尔刚想提醒他伤口的问题，突然意识到如果他们成功回去的话就不用担心这个了。如果不成功的话……也不用担心了。  
维吉尔搂着但丁，把他带到那张拥挤的单人床上。但丁笑着问他今天也要做吗，维吉尔把脸埋进他的胸口，摇了摇头。  
“那你先睡吧，今晚轮到我守夜。”  
“不，我们一起睡。”  
但丁有些意外，毕竟这么做和“万无一失”完全不沾边，但是他也没说什么，侧身依偎着维吉尔，轻声跟他道过晚安，然后闭上了眼睛。如果明天失败的话，这便是他们最后相拥入眠的机会了，但丁才不想白白错过。

度过一个宁静的夜晚，第二天一早他们再次上路。因为昨天的安稳，今天两人都轻松了些许。他们在路上聊了很多，主要是这个世界的事，偶尔提及他们原本的世界也会立刻绕过去。虽然身处末日，这个世界也算是有趣，有人自诩正义却想将他们杀死，有人渴望秩序却愿意接纳一对陌生的兄弟。有一件事但丁怎么也不相信，他发现维吉尔对枪械的熟悉并不亚于他，维吉尔解释说这是因为这一路来他捡了很多手册，每一本都让他受益匪浅。  
“不但如此，我还能免于食物中毒。”维吉尔说。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我捡到了全套的<野外生存手册>。”  
“哈……”  
但丁拒绝相信这些胡话，他将近40岁仍能把煎蛋煎糊，其原因肯定不是因为他少看了几本手册。  
过于安逸的路途让他们几乎忘记了不久前遭遇的意外，若不是但丁的手臂上还缠着绷带，社区里的事大概会被遗忘。越接近山谷，但丁越是有一种不祥的预感，赌运不佳的他在这种事上第六感向来准的惊人。  
维吉尔认同但丁的看法，这其中确实有古怪。他们从教堂找出的枪让他心存疑虑，究竟是谁把它们藏到了地板下，又遗忘在哪里？那人是真的忘记了在末日中如此重要的枪支吗？还是说，他无法把它们拿走？还有他们过夜的小木屋，种种迹象表明这附近曾有人活动，但出于某种原因他们不得不离开，而且走得很急。可那原因究竟是什么？但丁和维吉尔都猜不透。  
行程到了第二天夜里，他们走出了森林，面对的是一座监狱。地图上没有标注，大概是因为监狱还没竣工就迎来了末日。这是他们和那条鲸鱼间最后的障碍了，必须穿过这里。  
两人拿好了各自的武器，尽管在一天的跋涉后身体已经十分疲惫，但回家的入口近在眼前，他们决定继续前行。两人从东侧未关闭的大门进入，奇怪的“沙沙”声顺着风传了过来，维吉尔觉得那声音很耳熟，但丁也是，可他们想不起究竟从哪里听来的那种声音。  
越向里走，声音越清晰，当他们走到活动区时终于知道了这声响的源头。夜幕下，围栏外的光景令两个击杀过无数恶魔的男人都错愕不前。在监狱的活动区高耸的铁网外不再是外面自由的世界，不计其数的变异者聚拥在外，交错的网格被挤压出不该有的弧度，那些病态的嘶吼此起彼伏，仿佛地狱里的业火燃烧与裹挟其中的惨叫的杂糅。  
末日前的居民恐怕无法相信，监狱竟然成了安全的避难所。不过现在这安全岌岌可危，短暂的末日生涯里维吉尔和但丁还是头一次见到数量如此之多的变异者，它们不断地前涌，隔绝它们的铁网即将被推倒，期望它们自行散去是无稽之谈，变异者对声音异常敏感，如此巨大的声潮只会吸引更多越来越多它们的同类。  
“至少我们知道为什么这附近都没有人了。”但丁说。  
维吉尔不知道该对弟弟这种乐观的心态作何感想，不过确实，只要不是太过自以为是的蠢货，听到这些变异者搞出的动静就该逃命了，至于带走几把难以拿取的枪或者吹灭蜡烛，似乎就无关紧要了。问题是，这些变异者最初是被什么吸引过来的？  
……不，这与他们无关，现在该做的就是尽早穿过监狱，去那头鲸鱼——  
突然，巨响如撕裂天空的雷电轰鸣而下，大地为之震颤。维吉尔和但丁同时循着恐怖声响的来处望去，一眼望到了他们的终点，那头巨鲸。它庞大的身躯无法被望尽全部，在与监狱相连的山谷里它正扇摆山一般的尾巴，那声响便是它嘶哑的悲鸣。  
它要走了，直觉这样告诉维吉尔。在他们来时村庄的灾难即将重演，他和但丁都会被卷入其中。  
外面的潮群引起新的骚动，很可能最初就是那独角巨鲸坠落的叫声将它们引了过来。那些正在腐烂的怪物亢奋异常，单薄的铁网被反复拉扯，最终轰然倒下。骇人的变异者如杯中倾洒的水漫了进来，顷刻间与他们便只剩咫尺之遥。  
要从外面穿过监狱已经绝无可能，维吉尔一把拉住但丁：“从里面过去！”  
他们冲进灰冷的建筑，在变异者将他们撕成碎片前封住了大门。这样抵挡不了太久，很快他们意识到自己进入的并是囚房的区域，扑涌过来的怪物挤碎了玻璃，从窗户狭小的破洞里争抢而入，皮肉被碎碴撕裂也不会停止。  
但丁用白象牙解决了几个已经把他当成晚餐的变异者，但干掉的数量和他们面对的相比微乎其微。在此缠斗毫无意义，两人向建筑内部撤，一路向上。  
安全已经彻底远离，维吉尔和但丁尽可能避开变异者，可庞大的数量让它们好像无孔不入，而墙壁的震动说明离鲸鱼离开的时间越来越近。  
子弹见底不可避免，但丁把散弹枪扔给维吉尔，他连开三枪，前面的变异者被轰碎，后面的紧接而上，留给他们的选择只剩下前往天台，从那上面跳进鲸鱼的嘴里。他们都不确定这能否成功，但这是唯一的出路了，与其坐以待毙，不如冒一次险。  
但丁先一步抵达了天台大门，维吉尔紧随其后，即使没有魔力，阎魔刀斩下那些怪物的脑袋也绰绰有余。  
“该死！”但丁扯拽着门上的锁链，这里竟然被封死了。变异者的浪潮即将吞没他们，教堂里找到的武器早已没了弹药，只有白象牙里，以防万一，但丁留了两颗子弹。  
但愿普通人类用一把长刀自杀不会太难，但丁想着，虽然他有很多被捅穿的经历，但因为恶魔血统的缘故他对刀的杀伤力没有太明确的认知。他退后一步，瞄准锁链上的铁锁，扣下了扳机。  
门锁应声落地，但丁拽开铁链，扭身把它砸进怪物之中。  
“维吉尔！”  
两人一起撞开铁门，地平线已泛起白色，黎明近在眼前。两人不做停歇，奋力奔向咆哮的巨鲸。变异者踩着他们拉长的影子，接二连三涌入天台。  
没有回头的时间了，他们直奔鲸鱼嘴的方向，翻越最后的栏杆。但丁握着生锈的铁栏，身后是即将吞没他们的地狱，脚下是不见底的鲸口深渊，情况还没坏到他需要用掉最后一颗子弹的地步。  
倒也不糟，但丁想。他迈出左脚，无论坠下后会是什么结果，他都可以接受。  
“等等！”维吉尔突然抓住但丁的手腕，在他跳下前阻止了他。  
“嗯？”  
但丁得到了一个突如此来的吻。维吉尔抚着但丁的脸颊，晨辉下他的笑容如此温暖，但丁听到他说：  
“我爱你。”  
然后维吉尔将但丁拥抱在怀里，两人一起落了下去。

…………  
……  
路上的颠簸让尼禄醒了过来，他迷糊着伸了个懒腰，瞥见窗外流动的景色才想起自己正坐在房车的副驾驶，而他旁边的司机……  
“你醒了？还有半小时的路程，你可以再睡一会儿。”男人说，“或者把你叔叔叫过来，他睡太久了。”  
……是维吉尔。  
他父亲搭在方向盘上的左手，无名指上的那枚戒指一闪一闪，据妮可说那是他叔叔借用她的工作室亲自制作的，说来也巧，他叔叔戴着一枚款式非常相似的戒指。  
“我去叫他。”尼禄解开安全带，离开了座位。  
他走到后面，但丁正躺在沙发上安静地睡着。尼禄上前推了推他的肩膀，但丁立刻惊醒，瞳孔缩成猫儿一般的细线，不过很快又恢复了正常，让尼禄以为那其实是他的错觉。  
“维吉尔让你过去。”尼禄尽量柔声地说，以免惊吓到他的叔叔。  
但丁坐了起来，他看上去和平时没什么区别，微笑着伸手揉了揉尼禄的脑袋。  
“怎么了老哥？这么一会儿都离不开我吗？”但丁笑着说，走去了维吉尔旁边的位置。  
“但丁，你是还没睡醒吗？”维吉尔说，声音里带着笑意。  
尼禄坐到沙发上，他真搞不懂他的家人们。前段时间他们突然消失，又风尘仆仆地回来，然后就在昨天，一道阎魔刀切开的通道出现在他正要击杀的恶魔正中，维吉尔走出来邀请他参加一场家庭聚会。自然而然，他的房车被借用了，尼禄不介意走阎魔刀开的便捷通道，但跟在维吉尔后面的但丁笑嘻嘻地跟他说偶尔来一次公路旅行也不错。  
他们究竟是怎么一回事呢？回来之后，维吉尔和但丁之间那层迷雾似的隔阂好像消失了。所以现在他们是一对了吗？尼禄心里有些别扭，但他们确实很像一对。  
前面的两人有一搭没一搭地闲聊，一会儿是无证驾驶的问题，一会儿是但丁失去了一个在手臂上纹身的机会，维吉尔会发表评论，只是不再像以前那样咄咄逼人，反倒是像不太高明的调情。  
尼禄躺了下来，双手交叠在脑后，他看着房车的车顶，猜想两人在失踪的那段时间究竟发生了什么。或者，直接去问他们？他们都结婚了！尼禄猜，总该跟他说说怎么回事吧？  
不过在那之前，男孩把叔叔的杂志扣到了脸上，现在他还想再睡一会儿。等睡醒他要让他们和盘托出，一定会的。

——THE END——


End file.
